The Legend of Psycho: Part One : A furry brown tail
by Jiyugami-chan
Summary: Violent. Bloody. Psychotic. A crazy brown fox and his misadventures with a human girl and the rest of her team: a tsundere Chikorita, a sarcastic Marill, and a hyper Sneasel. T for gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, people! Nice to see ya! This is a story inspired by 'Tales of Flame', which is really popular.**

**This fic will be full of dark themes, violence and sadness, and I don't own Pokémon. **

**?'s POV**

This guy annoys the crap out of me.

Not literally.

Dumb Gyarados, I warned him to get off my territory a million times, and now I've had it.

I was gonna kill this flying blue poop.

I hissed at him, and then I go into psycho mode.

I roared loud, and that dumb dragon didn't flinch.

_Wassthematter, cutesy lil baby? You mad because I stepped in your lil' bed? Oooh, I'm so scared!_

I pounced forward, glowing white.

_Die._

I ripped the Gyarados in half, and then the blood splattered all over me.

Yum.

I ripped into the dragon's flesh with my teeth. A bit tough, but tasty. I heard some rustling sounds. It could be another Pokémon, so I wanted to be careful.

Nobody steals my meals.

Instead, a human kid walked up towards me.

"That. Was. So. COOL."

She cheered.

This girl was so strange. I wonder….

_Really? You're not utterly disgusted I just killed the stupid thing?_

"Course not. You're tough."

_Thanks kid. _

"Say, uh, what's your name, uh…?"

_Name? What is a name?_

"It's what others call you."

_The other Pokémon call me psycho._

"Okay then….Psycho…do you like fighting?"

_Yes._

"If you come with me you could fight, all the time. Sound like a plan?"

_Sounds like a plan._

"Agreed. Now, according to this map, the next big fight is north in this town and…"

_Wait. _

My ears twitched.

_A storm is coming. We'll get soaked. Follow me._

I beelined to a random cave entrance, and she followed me without asking.

_We are here. _

"Good. I got to set up my radio. There's a lottery broadcast from Goldenrod, and I don't wanna miss it. Oh, wait those Team Rocket jerks are occupying the station."

_Rockets?_

"Criminals."

_Can we kill them? _

"I guess."

**I'm sorry its short. If you think it's too gory later then I'll change to M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon. I don't own it. Plain and simple. Nor do I own the band Cream or anything I reference.**

Psycho's POV

_This is boring._

"Yeah."

_Do you happen to be a…uh, drainer?_

"A trainer."

_Ah. But are you?_

"Yes. Do you want to meet the team?"

_Sure._

She sent out three at once. One was a Chikorita, who at being sent out, humphed and curled up into a ball.

The other two seemed nicer.

_Hey, I'm Heck! Nice to meet you! Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey! CHEESE! Ice types are COOL! But not rock types. They suck, because they're a bunch of-_

A tiny blue paw clamped Heck's mouth shut.

_Name's Rukia. This one is heck. Not with a capital letter, though. It's just heck._

_Rukia? Are you a girl?_

Rukia looked angry.

_Yes, I'm a girl. I'M A BOY! MY GOD, IS IT THAT HARD TO TELL?_

_Sorry._

Heck needed to add to that.

_He's also a fan of tofu. Lots and lots of tofu… and he's an excellent crossdresser thanks to the tofu, too! He looks so much like a girl, the first time I saw him I asked him if he would like to- _

This time a shot of water exploded onto Heck's face.

Heck responded by slashing at Rukia, who in turn punched him, causing Heck to cough up a drop or two of blood. Then they disappeared into a dust cloud.

The Chikorita got up and jumped into the fight, firing a Razor Leaf at the dust cloud. It cleared, and then an unfazed Heck and a severely injured Rukia stood in the middle.

_Haha! That didn't hurt! _

She then Iron tailed him.

_Ouch, ouch, ouch, it's painful, you know…never believe it's not so!_

Then she slapped him with her leaf.

_No parodying music._

_Okay…_

"Guys, shut up."

_Hold on, how can you understand us?_

"I was born with the ability."

_What?_

"I was born with the ability to understand Pokémon."

_Oh._

The Chikorita turned to me.

_Name's Cream. Like the band._

_Band?_

_Music group._

_Music?_

_Nikola, do you care to demonstrate?_

"Sure thing- oh, wait a second, the radio station stopped working… well, I could sing."

_Please don't._

"In a white room…"

_La-la-la, not listening!_

So this is what it's like to be part of a team.

**Uhggghh… too warm and fuzzy at the end… yuck. RNR to all who read. PLEASE!**


End file.
